A Conoisseur's Revenge  Finale
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: Burgundy decides to take revenge on Cilan for everything he has done to her. Everything.


Just another night in Striaton City. Cilan was heading back from the store, with his bag full of food and his head full of worries. Ever since Drayden got replaced as Opelucid's mayor, all other towns in Unova slowly began to fall in the hands of corrupted politicians and burocracy. In no time, unemployment and violence burst out and people started to live in fear.

Cilan himself was dead-scared. Whenever he went out to the street, he tried to be as discrete as possible… and life in the cities has changed, even for a Gym Leader like him. He was not very far from home when he felt something meddling into his coat's pocket, and turned around just in time to see a Purrloin bolting into an alley with his Poké Balls.

"Holy crap! My Pokémon!"

If that cat had just stolen his bag, it'd be alright. But his Pokémon were serious deal. Cilan loved them more than anything else in the world, and if anyone intended to harm them, his calm and gentle personality would instantly fade into a wild rage. That said, he decided to rush after the thief and retrieve his partners.

He ran for a long time, and eventually got lost in that mosaic of narrow alleys. All windows shut, all doors closed. The only thing guiding him was the dim light of the poles. After taking the same way back to leave the alleys, he spotted the Purrloin, still holding his Poké Balls, and immediately recovered his energy to pursue him.

Shortly after he began sprinting, he felt an excruciating pain in the leg and fell to the floor. Someone from around the corner hit him with a steel bar, and, as it was quite dark, he couldn't see his aggressor clearly.

"Good night, Cilan." – The shadow's cold voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Who are you?" – He responded, trembling in fear.

The figure walked a little further to get his face revealed by the street lamp's light – Her face, actually. Cilan's heart sank: there was Burgundy, standing right before him, with maniac eyes, playing with the bar used to knock him down.

"Are these yours?" – Burgundy said, showing Cilan his Poké Balls. She picked a Poffin from her pockets and dropped it on the ground.

"Here is your reward. Now go!" – She hissed at the Purrloin standing a few yards away, looking scared and a little regretful for taking that task.

"What do you wan…"

"SHUT UP!" – She yelled, interrupting him with another blow to the same leg. Cilan's vision blurred from the pain. He tried to get up, but his leg was broken. "I'm the one talking here" – She proceeded, taking back the cold tone.

He didn't understand. What did she want, showing up like that, stealing his Pokémon and crushing his leg? The crushed bone probably hit a blood vessel, cutting it, and the leaking blood inside his flesh was swelling up the fracture's focus, only to increase the pain. Cilan was desperate, trying to hold the tears, which were what she wanted to see. He has dealed with other trainers before that had those same maniac eyes.

"Don't think this is only about the battles we had" - Burgundy's temple began twitching. "Great idea of yours to fill my ass with wine, huh? And an even better idea to fuck me just to brag about it to Chili and Cress!" – She was crouched beside him, yelling at his face. "Your little little wee wee couldn't even tickle my walls. Dunno if death is just enough for you… maybe you deserve something more" – her anger began curving into a smile.

"I know police won't bother solving a single murder with so many things going on, but you know what they do to whoever messes up with Gym Leaders?" – Somehow, Cilan could keep a calm tone in his voice, despite the fear and the pain in his leg. As Burgundy remained silent, he carried on:

"That guy who raped Elesa was supposed to be caged for 25 years, but the other inmates managed to kill him 4 months after he arrived. Some gang broke into his jail and impaled him with a broomstic, with the other edge pointing out from his shoulder".

Burgundy laughed so loud she could hardly speak:

"As if I gave a fuck about it!" – And spat on his face. "Get on your knees".

As if he could get on his knees with his femur completely shattered…

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!" – She shrieked, stepping on the opposite leg's knee, smashing his patella with a loud crack. Cilan yelled in pain, but no one could listen to him. "Whatever… just remain down like a worm. Stoutland, come out!"

Cilan slowly sat up only to see his foreleg making a bizarre angle with the rest of the body, attached to him only by thin flesh, and Stoutland knocked him back on the floor, with its huge paw over his chest.

"Stoutland! Thunder fang!" – She commanded. Cilan felt shapr fangs sink in his arm, sending hundreds of volts all over his body, making him shiver. The pain was so intense he could hardly breathe, paralyzed by the electricity. After a few seconds, which seemed like whole hours to its victim, Stoutland let go and stood back.

Cilan began convulsing on the floor, due to the electricity. He tried to speak, but no words came out. When the effects of the shock began passing, he urinated in his pants.

"Oh, big boy, looks like you still need diapers!" – Burgundy was overjoyed. She climbed over him, mounting on his waist, gripped his throat with one hand, and began punching his face with the other. She was barely a teenager, but damn, she hit like a fully grown man. Must have punched thirty fucking times. When she was done, she got up and admired the bruises on his eyebrows and the blood dripping from his nose like an art masterpiece.

"Hm… guess even Burgh couldn't paint anything more beautiful than this" – she said, in a sarcastic tone. Cilan turned his head two or three teeth ripped by the impact, and tried to face Burgundy, but one of his eyes was completely shut by the bruised and the other was stinging from the blood flowing out of his forehead.

"Stoutland, enough! Come back. Go, Sawsbuck!"

Not only her, but her Pokémon also seeked revenge. The two defeats their mistress faced crushed her spirit, and as loyal partners, they immensely resented that.

"Sawsbuck! Megahorn!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrgh!" - Cilan felt something sharp penetrate his belly and lift him up from the floor, smashing him against a wall shortly after. Sawsbuck pulled back, letting Cilan fall down, sitting leaned on the wall. Surprisingly, he was still alive, even though both legs were broken, his arm was almost ripped off and his intestines were pierced and torn. At this time, he had already let the tears flow down, and was shivering in terror, completely helpless.

Burgundy realized she had very little time before her enemy's suffering ended, so she withdrew Sawsbuck and sent out Dewott.

"Dewott, let's send this bastard straight to hell. Give him your best shot… Razor Shell!"

Dewott pulled its scalchops and launched them at Cilan, slashing all over his face and neck. He tried to scream, but blood muffled his throat. When Dewott finished, several blows later, Cilan just slipped to the floor. It started to rain. Burgundy withdrew Dewott and stood there for a long time, watching the waterfall of blood run down his neck and blend into the falling rain on the ground.

Burgundy felt a strange satisfaction rising. Maybe she could have enjoyed it a little longer, but whatever. It was done. Luckily, she found her way out of the alleys before the police came in and found the body. When the cops began searching for suspects, she was already far away, above all suspicions, with a perfect alibi. It was the first time she killed someone, but… Would it be the last? Cress and Chilli'd better watch their backs from now on.

END


End file.
